Moonlight Naga
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: The naga and humans are mortal enemies, however when the young naga Riku met the human boy Sora, both were too young to know they were destined to be enemies. Can friendship overcome hatred? Can love? Sora/Riku, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: This is an AU Fantasy Story. I tried to stay true to who the characters are, but part of who you are depends on the situation you're in (who you are with friends, versus at school, or with your family) and it depends on your life and experiences, who raised you and what shaped you. Because those life experiences are different in AU, the characters might be different. Oh, and all Org 13 members that appear later are naga, not Nobodies, so that changes things as well. So, if you don't like AU, or any of the things mentioned, feel free not to read.**

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**

**Note: Someone commented that this reminded her of another fic called "Naga Eyes" and asked if I was the same author. I am not the same author, nor was this fic inspired by that fic. Apparently, both "Naga Eyes" and this fic were gift fics for Nahcied, an artist over DA, who likes Naga Riku/Sora, so that might account for that similarity. **

"When you're the best of friends

Chapter 1

Sharing all that you discover"

The full moon bathed the trees in silver light. Summer had come to the island, that never really knew true winter anyway except in the north and in the mountains. For the island was no small key, but rather a very large country, perhaps even a continent. It was tropical in some places, but boasted forests and snow capped mountains in others. However, here, near the southern seas, the night was warm.

Sora's feet were bare as he slipped away, down a side path towards the jungle. Within minutes, he had disappeared into the line of trees.

Although the moon was bright, under the thick canopy of foliage, it was never truly light. Sora could barely see a few feet in front of him. He pushed a strand of spiky brown hair away from his face. Not that it did much good, but despite the darkness he pressed on.

It was just a forest, after al,l and he'd been in forests before...well, not exactly this forest. Where he was going now was forbidden, and he had not gone there often. However, tonight was special, it was the full moon. Light enough that he could see, but still dark enough that he could easily sneak away and back without being caught. So he had to go tonight, and he had to get over how uneasy he felt.

At night things had a way of looking unfamiliar, and frightening. Every innocent forest sound became mysterious, and possibly threatening. As he moved along, he listened to the sounds of things he could not see: animals walking, the padding of their footsteps, or the snapping of vegetation, and then—what was that? A growl?

It was easy to let his imagination get away with him, too easy. He was sixteen years old, almost a man for goodness sake, and he wasn't going to let himself be frightened! Besides, he was armed, and could deal with anything that might try to harm him.

Nothing bad could possibly—

"Whoa!" he cried as he was pulled off his feet without warning by something which had wrapped itself around his waist. Before he could figure out what it was, or indeed what was going on, he found himself pulled up into a nearby tree.

For a moment he hung upside down, held by what he could clearly see as coils: coils too large to be from any normal serpent, coils that could only belong to a naga. The coils wrapped around him were silvery white, and glowed brilliantly in the moon light.

"Hey!" cried Sora, annoyed at being left hanging upside down, high above the forest floor.

"Don't worry, I've got you," came the naga's voice. "You can trust in me."

Sora was then pulled upright, and set down on the thick branch of the ancient tree. The branch was large enough to sit on comfortably. It was wide enough to lie down on, in fact, which was what the naga was doing. He lounged with back against the tree's trunk, smiling over at his captive.

Once he set Sora down, he sat up and leaned closer to him. "Hello, Sora."

Despite his annoyance moments ago, the boy smiled at the naga.

"Riku!" Sora embraced the naga, who happened to be his best friend.

"Took you long enough," Riku said, he ruffled Sora's hair, "for a while I was afraid you wouldn't come."

Sora pushed Riku away and rolled his eyes. "I always come, I made a promise after all," he reminded the naga. "Besides, I've missed you. It's been forever." He looked over the naga. "You're so tall now, and... well." He reached out, running a hand down Riku's arms and feeling how toned his muscles had become. "You look….all grown up, that's for sure." Sora knew he was babbling and probably sounded like an idiot or a child, but he just couldn't find the words to say what he meant.

Sora really couldn't believe how much Riku had changed, but it had been a long time since they'd seen one another. Their arrangement was that in summer, every full moon Sora would sneak out and they'd meet. In the winter months, Riku had to go and hunt somewhere far away with others of his kind. This winter, Riku had gone from a boy, an awkward teen, to a man who looked every bit like a warrior.

"I guess I am," Riku said. "I'm seventeen now, you know, and I've been training with Seph. He's taught me so much."

"Seph?"

"Sephiroth," explained Riku. "He's another naga. I spent most of the winter hunting with him, and training. Oh, but it doesn't matter…you're probably not interested in all that. I'm more interested in catching up with you. How have you been?"

"All right, I guess," said Sora with a shrug. "I've been training too you know, with Cloud, he's a warrior from my village."

Riku nodded, "I guess we're not so different after all. Gods, I missed you so much Sora." The naga pulled his friend into another hug.

Sora hugged him back, and then sat back, smiling. "Well we're together now, and I'm glad,"he said, "but Riku, in the future, don't just grab me like that."

"Where you scared?" asked Riku.

"No!" said Sora. He crossed his arms and looked away, then sighed. "You might have startled me...a little. What were you doing up here anyway? I was looking for you on the ground."

Riku shrugged, "I like it up here, and besides there are wild boars down there, a whole herd. You should be more careful you know; you might have wandered into trouble."

Sora just rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid, I've seen worse."

"Like me?" questioned Riku, "You know, most humans would be terrified?"

"I'm sure," said Sora, "but most humans aren't your best friend."

"True, most naga aren't friends with humans period." Riku said, a pensive look crossing his face. "Sora...there is something we should talk about."

Sora didn't like the way he said that, nothing good ever started with the words: 'we need to talk' or any variation thereof. "Riku, is there something wrong? Did I do something?"

Sora couldn't think of anything he might have done to upset Riku. He hadn't seen the naga in months because he was away hunting. Sora didn't like to think about where Riku went, or what he hunted, but he understood that Riku was a hunter.

In fact, Sora had been lectured about that by Aerith, his adoptive mother. Naga were dangerous. They ate people, people like Sora, and if he didn't want to end up as a naga's meal he was to stay far away from them and their territory.

Of course, Sora hadn't listened. He knew he was safe with Riku. They's made a promise, they were going to be friends forever. Sora didn't think promises should be cast aside lightly, and no matter what the world might say, he and Riku would always be friends.

"No, but Sora," Riku began, "things are changing. They've been changing for a while now, years. We're getting older."

"But Riku we're still friends aren't we?" Sora asked. "What does it matter if we're older?"

"Don't be stupid, it matters a lot. I'm a hunter now," said Riku, "and nearly a full grown naga. You do know naga eat humans right? When I was younger I could get by on smaller things. Now...I just don't know if it's safe for you to be here."

"What are you saying? You're going to eat me?" Sora laughed at the idea. Riku would never hurt him. "Come on Riku a moment ago you seemed glad to see me."

"I am glad to see you Sora...it's just...there's a part of me that...that does want to eat you. I can smell your scent so easily and-"

"You always could," said Sora. "That's why you were always so good at hide and seek, remember?"

"We're not kids anymore, Sora." Riku pointed out, "As I've gotten old your scent has become...tempting. Part of me wants to devour you right now."

Sora stiffened slightly and swallowed. "Riku, you wouldn't? Would you...?"

"Never," he said, shaking his head. "But I hate that I think of you like that, and I can't help it, Sora. Besides, even though I would never hurt you, it's still dangerous for you to be out here. If Sephiroth found you—"

"We're alone, Riku, no one is going to find us," Sora assured him. "And I can hold my own in a fight. I don't care who this Sephiroth is, he wouldn't be able to make a meal of me."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I was able to get you in my coils easily enough," He pointed out, rolling his eyes. Then suddenly, the naga tightened his coils so Sora couldn't move. "It was too easy, I could have killed you in an instant, and Sephiroth wouldn't hesitate if he had been the one to catch you," Riku hissed. "You can't take everything so lightly, Sora, especially not Sephiroth."

"Ok, ok," he choked. "Can I breathe again, please?"

"Sorry," Riku sighed, and loosened his coils. "Maybe you should head home."

"No way, Riku. I just got here, and the way you've been talking, it's like...like we won't see each other again."

"We shouldn't," he said looking away. After a moment, he met Sora's gaze. "Come on, I'll take you to the edge of the forest." Riku uncoiled from Sora, and began the climb down, but Sora stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Riku," he said, "there's something...something I've wanted to tell you, too. So, will you give me the chance?"

Riku paused, and nodded.

"Despite what you might think, I actually have noticed you've changed, and so have I. For a while now...well, you don't exactly seem the same way to me either. When I look at you now, I look at you in a whole new way. I...well, you said we weren't kids anymore, and I know we aren't, because I wouldn't have felt like this back then."

"What are you saying?" He asked, his head cocked to side.

Sora leaned in, gently placing his hand against the back of Riku's silver hair, pushing the naga's face slightly toward his own. As he did this, he leaned forward, his lips hovering just above Riku's own. He felt the other's breath mingling with his, and the heat from his skin, as slowly his lips grazed Riku's. He simply pressed his lips to the naga's at first, and then planted a single chaste kiss on his warm lips.

Riku's eyes widened, and he took Sora firmly by the shoulders pushing him back, holding him there. "What are you doing?"

Sora looked at him innocently, "Listening to my heart, Riku. Tell me it didn't seem right?"

"You're an idiot," said Riku. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I know it's cliche and stupid," said Sora. "It's just...it's how I feel. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to tell you, you're..." Sora looked at Riku. Naga wore no clothes, so his chest was bare down to his waste where skin gave way to silver scales, like a merman. Sora turned away. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Riku. "Don't be I-"

"I didn't mean...I just...we can still be friends?" asked Sora. "I didn't mean to make things...awkward." He rubbed the back of his head with one hand. He really was an idiot, and now he'd gone and made things even more difficult.

Then Riku gently cupped Sora's chin and turned Sora's face to look at him again. He lowered his own lips to Sora's kissing him. This was much more than the hesitant peck Sora had placed on Riku moments ago.

Sora's eyes and mouth went wide with surprise, pulling back ever so slightly as the naga worked his forked tongue around his own. His surprise lasted only seconds before he relaxed and melted into the kiss. His entire body relaxed, and his eyes dropped half closed as he let Riku lead him. Then, he began to return the kiss, his own tongue meeting Riku's in pushes and swipes as though they were sparing. Sora's eyes slipped all the way closed, as he focused on the kiss and the way that Riku tasted: salt and paoupu fruit.

Riku's coils pulled Sora closer as the the silver haired naga twisted his hands into Sora's brown mane. At last they broke the kiss, if only so that Sora could breath. The naga leaned forward to lick Sora's cheek, eyes closed as he savored Sora's taste.

Sora's eyes snapped open. "Riku?" he asked. A knot had formed in the pitt of his stomach.

Riku's eyes opened and he looked at Sora, licking his lips. "You taste amazing."

Sora's entire body tensed. He was at least twenty feet above ground, firmly held in the coils of a naga who had this very night, confessed wanting to eat him. This was not good.

Big mama, the ever wise Aerith, had warned Sora about paling around with a naga. Even when Sora insisted, no matter what happened, Riku would never change, she'd told him forever is a long time, and time has a way of changing things. Sora knew she was right, that time had changed things...but surely Riku wasn't going to kill him.

"You're not going to eat me," he asked, "are you?"

Riku looked surprised by the question, and then just laughed. "Idiot, of course not," he siad. Riku ruffled Sora's hair again. "I'd never hurt you. Don't you trust me?"

He kissed him again, a soft peck, then whispered a lullaby in his ear. "Trust in me, just in me, shut your eyes and trust in me."

As Riku sang he readjusted his coils so that Sora was lying on top of him. Riku cuddled with Sora, arms and coils holding him. "I think you could stay here, a while longer," he told the human boy between another kiss.

"And you promise not to hurt me?" asked Sora, still a bit wary after being licked. All of Aerith's admonishments were still running through his mind.

"I swear," said Riku. He pulled him closer to kiss him again, another deep kiss. It was just then they were interrupted by far off voice.

"Riku!" The name was pitched to carry, long and drawn out with just a hint of irritation behind it. The voice itself sounded masculine and dark, like what Sora always imagined one of the ancient heroes of legend would sound like, only much darker. It was powerful and rough, older.

Riku bolted upright, nearly knocking Sora out of the tree as he did so. Before Sora could question him, he clapped a hand firmly over the boy's mouth. He shot him a look, which said keep quiet and then, with Sora firmly in his coils, he slid them both to the ground.

"I have to go, and you have to get out of here." he said. He released Sora from his coils and pointed away.

Sora nodded; the look in his friend's eye was enough to make him obey. Besides, he didn't want Riku to get in trouble on his account.

However, Sora hesitated, looking at Riku with wide, beseeching eyes. "We'll see each other again, right?" he whispered.

"Sora, I don't have time for questions!" Riku snapped, pushing Sora forward. "Just go! I don't want to see you get killed! If Sephiroth finds you he'll eat you alive, now run!"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: contains threats of being eaten and hinted threats of non-con**

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way_

Chapter 2

_If only people would just let you play_

Sora hurried back the way he came. However, in his haste he was far from quiet. Branches snapped as he pushed through them, and the vegetation crunched underneath his feet.

Riku groaned at that. If anyone was trying to track Sora down they could do it blind folded, even without using their sense of smell.

At least Sora was gone now. He wished they'd had longer; there was so much that needed to be said. However, they didn't have time and more than anything, Riku wanted Sora safe.

He thought back to the day they'd first met—even back then all he'd wanted was to be a good naga, a good hunter, and most of all, to be like Sephiroth.

Unfortunately, at that time, Sephiroth hadn't wanted to put up with the nagaling who had followed him like a puppy. Sephiroth had met the six year old nagaling's friendliness with annoyance. Sephiroth had been in his late teens at the time, and like most people that age, didn't want to be petered by a little kid. Sephiroth had had his own duties and pursuits to attend to, and whatever free time he had he wanted to spend with Zack. Zack had been strong and handsome, jet black spikes of hair setting off his ice blue eyes and ebony scales, and Sephiroth had been completely in love with him.

"Don't be too hard on the kid," Zack had said.

"I'm being realistic," Sephiroth had retorted. "He's far to young to be a hunter, anyway."

"But I've been practicing," the young Riku had insisted.

"You are still little more than a mouthful yourself, nagaling." Sephiroth had told him. "At your size, the best you could catch is a field mouse, and, as you are not a cat, that isn't particularly impressive."

"Well," said Riku, sheepishly. "I may not be good at hunting yet, but I've been practicing tracking."

Sephiroth had just laughed. "I'm sure," He'd then ruffled Riku's hair and told him to run along.

Still, Riku had wanted to prove himself, and had tried to track down every new scent he came across. That's how he'd met Sora.

The five year old boy had been chasing butterflies. Sora had been so focused on his play he hadn't noticed he had chased one far into the forest. That's where Riku caught his scent, and followed it to find out what it was.

Riku had bent low to the ground, sniffing each tree and leaf. At last, he'd come to the entrance of a large hollow log, and followed the scent through that. Half way through he had sniffed upward, towards a small hole in the top, where a pair of large blue eyes gazed down at him.

"What 'cha doing?" The blue-eyed boy had asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm on the trail," Riku had said. "So don't distract me." He had admonished the other boy before continuing to make his way through the log.

The brown haired boy had just laughed. "What are you on the trail of?" He'd asked, as he balanced on top of the log, walking to meet this strange green eyed boy at the entrance of the log.

"I don't know," said Riku. "I have to find it first, silly." He crawled out of the log, and came face to face with Sora. Sniffing him, his eyes lit up with understanding. "It's you; you're the one I was tracking!"

Sora jumped down from the log, turning to face Riku, with a smile. "I guess so. Why were you tracking me anyway?"

"It's what you do." Riku insisted, but said no more as was too preoccupied with looking at the strange new creature he had found.

"My name's Sora," the boy had said, "and I'm a human. I guess you're not. Huh? I've never seen anyone like you." Sora had looked down at the naga's tail, intently.

"I'm Riku, and I'm a naga," he had said. He playfully tackled Sora, "and now I've caught you."

Sora giggled, and then playfully wrestled with the other boy. "I bet you'd be really good at hide and seek," he said. "Wanna play?"

"Sure!" Riku had agreed. He'd climbed off Sora and offered him a hand up. "I can use my nose, right?"

"Sure," Sora had siad. He'd given Riku a smile and had taken his new friend's hand.

That day the course of their lives changed forever. From then on, they were friends. Back then, it had been easy. Neither of them knew their natural place and the boundaries they shouldn't have crossed. But there was no time to reminisce about the past, for in the here and now, Sora was in very real danger. No sooner had the human disappeared from sight than another naga slithered into view.

This naga looked a lot like Riku. They had the same silver scales on their tail and matching silver hair. Even their eyes were similar, although not the same. Sephiroth's eyes seemed more predatory than Riku's and whereas Sephiroth's eyes were green and slit vertically like a jungle cat, Riku's eyes were a paler teal and rounded.

Unlike Riku, Sephiroth was dressed in some form of hunter's garb. Long leather bracers encircled his wrists, supposedly to protect him from undergrowth as he chased prey. The leather hugged him, up to his shoulders, making him almost appear marked. Around his waist, covering the joint of skin and scales was a wide leather belt that had various pockets and pouches to carry items in. His crossed harness creaked as he moved, the black leather making a striking contrast across his pale chest as he dropped his hand away from the swords hilt, smirking at Riku.

"There you are," he hissed, coming to stand in front of the boy. Even though Riku was nearly grown, Sephiroth seemed to tower over him. The older naga fixed his annoyed gaze on Riku. "Now, where have you been? I've been calling."

Sephiroth's mere presence was enough to make Riku straighten his posture. "I was...uh...hunting, sir."

"Hunting?" Sephiroth breathed in, closing his eyes as he took in the scent of the air, his lips parting as his serpent's tongue slid out to taste it. "Ah I see. A human? Delicious. And where is your prey, Riku?"

"Well...uh...you see." The end of his tail swished nervously, as he avoided the elder's gaze.

"I thought I trained you better than to allow a meal to escape." Sephiroth said, looking down the way Sora had gone.

"Um...I did have it...but you called me...and," he stopped and hastily tried to back pedal. "Not that it's your fault, of course not, sir... I'm sorry, sir."

Sephiroth sighed. "Well as it seems _I_ have lost you your meal, because you didn't have the presence of mind to hold on to it, I should get it back."

"No!" shouted Riku. "I mean...don't trouble yourself."

"Trouble? Oh it's no trouble," said Sephiroth. "A child could follow that trail, but I think it's better if _you _leave it to me."

With that he slithered off, following the path Sora had left. Riku stood frozen for a moment, praying with all his heart that Sora somehow managed to get away, and then followed his superior. He wasn't exactly sure what he would do if Sephiroth caught Sora, but he certainly couldn't just stand there.

Sephiroth's pace was lightning fast. It was even difficult for Riku to keep up, but he managed. The older naga looked back at him. "Come on, pup, you can do better than that! I want you to see this, so you can learn how a real naga hunts. As it seems all my lessons have left you wanting."

Riku nodded and increased his speed. "Sir, yes, sir." He called, as he raced along, trying desperately to think of some way to save Sora without drawing Sephiroth's ire.

Sephiroth smirked. "Well at least you're disciplined," He said, barely loud enough for Riku to hear.

Their path curved around trees, and started to weave. Good, thought Riku, at least Sora had the sense to make his trail harder to follow. He'd dove through tight spaces between trees where the naga's couldn't easily follow, and leaped over bushes. There were places where he must have touched every tree in the area, to confuse his scent, before running.

Several times they were forced to leave the trail, and find it again. Other times, Sephiroth had to stop, and look carefully to be sure. Sora was smart, but Sephiroth was an expert hunter. For him, a challenge only made the chase greater sport. Riku knew there was no way he'd give up.

Unfortunately for Sora, in his effort to evade the hunter, he'd managed to get himself turned around. They were heading towards the sea, Riku could smell it. If he was right, Sora was heading right for the cliffs. Serphiroth must have known this as well because he quickened his speed, no doubt hoping to head off his quarry there, and trap him.

Sephiroth's plan worked. They emerged into a clearing with the cliffs on the far side. Riku saw Sora change his course in time to avoid falling over the edge, and make a run for it diagonally, back towards the forest.

Sephiroth darted forward, extending his tail out to trip to swing in front of Sora's path like a rope to trip him. The tactic worked, and Sora slammed into the naga's tail, falling to ground hard. He got up, but didn't run, instead Sora turned to face Sephiroth.

Riku stopped, and watched. _Idiot!_ he thought, _Run! Just run again, try to get away. Don't stop, don't fight!_

Riku felt powerless, like a bystander witnessing a calamity but unable to do a thing. The young naga was rooted to the spot, just watching as his friend prepared to face his mentor.

Sephiroth smirked. "Brave little morsel, aren't you?"

Sora drew the short sword which hung at his waist. Riku knew he was armed, he'd felt the sheathed blade when he'd been holding him, but was hoping Sora wasn't foolhardy to actually try to fight Sephiroth. Although, now, it didn't seem like the boy had much of a choice.

Sora held the short sword in front of him defensively, feet planted in the dirt like roots. Looking up at Sephiroth with a determined stare, the boy didn't show ounce of fear before the naga.

Sora's bravery was met with a cold laugh and a colder, mocking glance. "Aww, how cute, you have a little toy sword." Sephiroth mocked. "This, little mouse, is a blade." He murmured, drawing his own katana, the sword was almost as long as Sora was tall if not longer.

The boy's blue eyes widened slightly at the sight of it, and his body tensed. "Compared to this, your little toy may as well be a toothpick." The blade sang as it moved, lightning fast, faster even than a cobras strike. Sora parried the strike as he jumped backwards. His sword fell to the ground in two pieces.

The human scrambled backwards and right into a tree. Sephiroth raced forward, bringing the sword to Sora's throat

"I win," said Sephiroth, "but don't worry. You aren't going to feel the bite of my blade, you see, I prefer my food alive." He laced his coils around the boy and tightened them, immobilizing Sora. Sephiroth re-sheathed his blade.

The naga licked his lips, and inhaled Sora's aroma. "I'm going to enjoy you this," he said.

Sora glared at Sephiroth. "I'm not afaid of you!"

"Then you're not afraid to die," said Sephiroth. "You have spirit, standing up to me. You're stupid, of course, but you do have spirit nonetheless. I like that. I want to feel you struggle as you slide down my throat, I hope you'll fight even once you're down. Naga have two stomachs you know. The real fun doesn't start until once you reach the second one, down in my tail. It won't be fast, so I look forward to every moment as you continue to fight. I want to feel your life leave you. Because there's nothing that gives me more pleasure than killing humans."

Riku didn't know what to do. Sephiroth hated humans. Sora would be lucky if the worst Sephiroth did was kill him quickly.

"You won't make much of a snack as you are now," said Sephiroth, "all these clothes. No these won't do at all, they'll ruin your taste and are probably terrible for the digestion." Sephiroth's coils slid down, allowing him to seize hold of Sora's arms. He forced the boy's hand up over his head, and pinned them to three, holding them there with one hand. Sora struggled, of course, but he was helpless as a mouse trying to overpower a cat. The naga's coils slid downward, and until they were around Sora's ankles. "Can't have you kicking, now can I?"

With his free hand, he drew a small knife from his belt. Sora's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blade, but Sephiroth only meant to harm his clothes. The naga slit Sora's open shirt at the top of each sleeve, letting it fall to the ground. He then moved on to Sora's pants. For this task, Sephiroth readjusted his coils. He wrapped a coil closer to his midsection around Sora's legs, and then stretched the tip of his tail upward to keep his hands bound. The enabled him to slide down lower and focus on the task. Sephiroth's knife slid over each side seam of the boy's pants, and the fabric was left on the ground with the shirt. He smirked when all Sora had left were undergarments, before getting rid of the last scrap of Sora's clothing.

Sora by now was blushing a bright red, which seemed to amuse Sephiroth. The naga straightened, once more coiling around Sora's body to hold him in place.

"Well," he commented, "I see you're not such a little boy after all." he teased, "Perhaps I could keep you alive a while, have a little fun. You do look so soft." He reached out a hand, gently caressing Sora's cheek. "I can think of all sorts of things to do with you. Shall I tell you some of them?" He leaned in closer, and licked Sora's face, slowly from the boy's chin up to his ear, where he nibbled, and then began to whisper.

Riku could not hear what Sephiroth was saying, but from the look of mingled fear and disgust of Sora's face, he could begin to imagine. He slithered forward slightly, not sure what he was going to do or say, but unable to simply watch this happen.  
The sound was enough to remind Sephiroth of the younger naga's presence. He leaned back, still intently focused on Sora, "I'd like to do all that and more to you, ah, but lest I forget, you are not my prey." He then turned to look at Riku."Come on, Riku, dinner time." He lifted Sora in his coils to hold him out in offering.

Riku felt sick, and just as helpless as his friend. Of course, his feelings were written all over his face.

This caused Sephiroth to raise an eyebrow, and fix him in a dangerous stare. "Unless," he said, "this isn't dinner? Riku, is there something you want to tell me? Have you been playing with your food?"

Riku was silent, partly because he was unsure of what to say, and partly because he was afraid to say anything. He wondered, briefly, if Sephiroth thought him a traitor would he have any problem deciding he belonged lower on the food chain. He imagined the larger serpent could easily swallow them both

No, he was being stupid. Naga did not kill other naga. It was forbidden to kill at all unless there was need. Except...well Sephiroth hated humans and would kill them whatever chance he got. If Sephiroth found out he and Sora were friends...Sephiroth might have him banished.

Sephiroth came forward, still holding Sora firmly in his coils, and put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Riku, it's all right. It's all well and good to play with your food. What you catch belongs to you, and you can have whatever sport you like with it before eating it, but you must eat it, and remember it is food."

Riku nodded, feeling stupid then for ever being afraid of his mentor. Well, actually, being wary of Sephiroth could never really be called stupid, but it was wrong for Riku to be afraid of him. He had too much admiration and affection for Sephiroth to be truly afraid."Yes, sir, I know, sir, " he said. Riku really didn't want to disappoint Sephiroth.

"Good," said Sephiroth, "but in case you have any doubts, Riku, let me give you a little lesson."

Riku's eyes widened. "Are you going to eat him?"

"Why? Would that upset you, if he died? It's almost like you have feelings for him."

"No, sir, of course not," said Riku, not even looking at Sora.

"Good," said Sephiroth. "Because I don't think I should need to remind you of the damage humans have done."

"No, I remember," said Riku. "And I want him dead. Yeah, I just...well I'm hungry, and I've never had a human before."

"Well, don't worry, Riku, I have no intention of stealing your meal. First, I just want to make sure, you are clear on some things. First of all," his coils shot upward, holding Sora by his wrists once more, and lifting him off the ground by them. Sora kicked and fought to get free, but it was clearly useless. "This," he motioned to Sora, "is nothing for you to be concerned for. You must have no feelings or pity for it, because it's nothing. It's a bit of meat and beating heart, not more than that." He looked to Riku, waiting for a response to make sure the boy understood.

"Yes, sir," he nodded, although his own beating heart was aching to see Sora so helpless.

"Furthermore, he is weak. Riku, you and I are a part of a superior species; humans are just a weaker animal, just like any other. You saw how easy it was for me to subdue him, how helpless he is to escape. The fact that you can get him in your coils gives you every right to eat him, without any remorse, or do whatever you want to with him. He's meat to be used, and devoured for your sport. Because, you are a naga, and he's just a human."

"Yes, sir, I know." Riku wondered how much longer this would go on for. Riku had a theory that Sephiroth was in love with the sound of his own voice, because everything with him was either a lecture or a monologue. Generally, he never minded, he was eager to take in everything Sephiroth had to say, but now, it hurt him to hear, and worse than listening to this lecture was knowing what would be expected of him once Sephiroth finally finished.

"Good, because you see, Riku, we are all a part of the great circle of life. Some must be eaten, while others eat, and we all must play our part. Your part is to be a predator, and his part," he thrust Sora forward, for Riku to take, "is to be in your stomach."

Riku took the boy, wrapping his own coils around Sora as Sephiroth retracted his. He nodded, "Yes, sir, I do want to eat him. It's simply, I feel ashamed, to have you catch my food for me, like I'm just a hatchling."

Sephiroth smiled, and ruffled Riku's hair. "Then next time, make sure I don't have to, or you don't eat. And Riku, just in case you do have any misgivings about killing a human, remember, not only are they your natural prey, they are treacherous creatures. A rabbit is more worth your mercy. A human would kill given the chance. Now go ahead, Riku, eat up."

Riku looked at the frightened boy he held in his coils, then to Sephiroth. "Yes, sir, I will sir."


	3. Chapter 3

In the clearing there was nothing to obscure the bright light of the moon and stars. It seemed almost as bright as morning. When Sora looked up at Riku, he could clearly see his friend's face and stare into his eyes

He did not like what he saw there.

Riku's eyes seemed cold and determined as the naga leaned closer to him, and opened his mouth. For the third time that night Sora felt a warm soft tongue pass over his face to taste him. He flinched and tried to turn his face away, but couldn't move much.

"He's delicious." said Riku, looking at Sephiroth, as though Sora wasn't there, as though he were nothing, as though he were just a piece of food.

"What's he taste like? You need to savor this. Humans are a real treat, Riku." Sephiroth advised.

Once again Sora was licked. He watched as the person he thought was his best friend closed his eyes and savored his taste.

"He tastes like sea salt, and sunshine, and sweetness."

Sora heard Riku's stomach audibly growl, and began to struggle. Even though he knew there was no point to trying to escape. Riku's coils were inhumanly strong, and even if there was a chance he could get away from Riku, Sephiroth was right there. There was no way he'd be able to escape them both.

"You're not going anywhere, little morsel." said Sephiroth, before looking to Riku, "I'd suggest eating him feet first, from behind. He's going to put up a fight, but you'll be able to handle him."

Riku nodded, and repositioned Sora. The boy gave no resistance yet, it was useless. There was no way out, and no way to escape. Maybe it was better this way, better to be in Riku's coils than Sephiroth's. Still, part of Sora wanted to believe this wasn't happening, wanted to believe that Riku wouldn't hurt him.

Blue eyes met with sea green one's, as Sora murmured, "Please, I don't want to die, don't do this." Part of him understood his pleas were useless, because Riku had no choice. Sephiroth was right there, practically ordering the naga to eat him, and Sora knew there was little Riku could do against the much older and more powerful naga.

Yet, he also understood, that Riku didn't _want _to do anything against Sephiroth. He was loyal to him, more loyal to him than Sora. As if their friendship didn't matter, their love didn't matter, and it was easy to take his life. Sora wished then that Riku would defend him, declare he wouldn't hurt Sora, and if Sephiroth wanted to, he'd have to go through him. He wanted Riku to throw himself in front of him, and shield him with his own body. He wanted Riku to protect him, even die for him, because that's what Sora would have done for Riku.

"Food shouldn't complain so much," said Riku. "You're going down now, just accept it. It's one of those circle of life things, we have our place, and parts to play. This is mine, I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

Riku lifted Sora upwards in his coils until his feet were above his mouth. Unhinging his jaws, he took these feet into his mouth, and ran his tongue over them, suckling before swallowing. The process was noisy, the sounds of sucking and gulping, and the slosh of saliva and skin against tongue, throat, and then stomach. These sounds were mingled with Sora's angry protests as he renewed his struggling.

It was a strange feeling, having his feet taken into Riku's mouth. He was sucked all over, and coated in saliva. It actually almost tickled as he was licked, though the feeling as the naga swallowed was simply strange. A sucking all around that he couldn't escape. The naga swallowed again, and he was pulled deeper. Deeper into a hot slick space that closed tightly around him stopping him from really kicking.

Riku did not take his time eating, but swallowed continuously, so the boy slid down in short order. Sora watched in horror as his body disappeared deeper into the naga's mouth. He felt his feet and legs slide down into the squishy sack that he knew must Riku's stomach.

The very thought of that sickened Sora, as did the whole situation. He was being eaten alive, and there was not a thing he could do to save himself. Another gulp and he was in past his hips, his middle section resting on Riku's tongue, his hips somewhere in the naga's gullet. Riku ran his tongue over Sora, and then tilted his head further back, preparing to swallow again.

"Spit him out, snake!" Came a voice. It was like the roar of father lion seeing his cub threatened.

Sephiroth's head jerked up to look. The elder naga whirled, sword in hand as the newcomer, an almost petite blond man, stepped into view.

"Cloud!" Sora cried eyes wide and scared. "Help!" He scrambled against Riku, feeling his feet and legs squish in the action. Riku choked, body rejecting the large, kicking form down his throat. Sora landed on the dirt, covered in bile and saliva, Riku coughing and choking as he rubbed his throat.

"Well, well, well." Sephiroth's voice was almost warm and welcoming, taunting the blond man as he turned. He had stepped into a fighting stance, staring at Cloud with a look of pure hatred. "It's you, I am so glad you're here. I thought Riku would be the only one to get a meal tonight, but it seems I'm in for a treat. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"Sora run!" called Cloud, ignoring the naga's threats. He brandished his weapon, and ran to cross blades with Sephiroth.

Riku looked at Sora, "Get out of here." He hissed, before returning his full attention to the fight which raged before them.

Sephiroth quickly parried the attack from his foe. "You're making this too easy." He taunted as he swung his blade back around to strike the other across the chest. Cloud predicted the strike and backed out of the way, the blade simply grazing through his clothing, cutting it clean. With Sephiroth's blade out of his way, Cloud charged in with a strike that would have cleaved the other clean in two if Sephiroth hadn't seen it coming and used his tail as a spring to bounce out of the way of the blow.

Sora watched awestruck as the battle raged. He gasped as Sephiroth dodged the blow by bouncing to the side. This caused Cloud to turn for a second. Seeing the opening, Sephiroth slashed his opponent across the chest. Cloud cried out in pain as he fell on knee.

"Oh look, marinade." The naga taunted as he watched the other writhe in agony.

Cloud had told Sora to run, but he couldn't move. Sora couldn't tear his gaze from Cloud. This was bad. "Cloud!" He ran, grabbing a piece of his shattered blade, before running at Sephiroth. He moved blindly, nothing mattered but helping Cloud, taking the broken sword he moved forward. The naga was so focused on his opponent that he didn't see Sora coming.

The small brunette leaped with the severed blade in hand, burying it into Sephiroth's back.

The silver naga grunted as the spot beneath his left shoulder blade was pierced, a line of red falling from the slice. Sephiorth's left wrist went slack and he cursed, spinning harshly both to fling Sora away, and grabbed his Masamune with his right hand, just in time to meet Cloud's strike. The naga snarled a curse at Cloud as he moved to strike, completely unaware of the crumbling rocks beneath his tail.

The heavy rains of the spring had loosened the rock face that the four were fighting on. Even though Sephiroth thought he had a good five feet of room to maneuver, he hadn't taken into consideration the wet earth and loose stone. The look on his face as the ground beneath him crumbled and he fell back was one of almost comical shock.

Riku cried out his name, and then looked at Sora. The look of hurt and betrayal shifted until his eyes seemed to hold as much hatred at Sephiroth's. "I'll get you for this!" He swore in a low hiss, before he turned, and without hesitation dove over the edge of the cliff for the water below.

Sora went to the edge to look. He saw Riku splash into the water in a graceful dive and surface moments later. Riku swam to the floundering Sephiroth's side, and helped support him as they both headed for a cove a little ways down.

"Sora."

At the sound of his name Sora turned, and moved away from the cliff. He looked at the Cloud who was staggered against a tree, waiting for him. Sora's eyes went to the wound on Cloud's chest. "Are you—?"

"Fine, let's go home." Cloud moved forward, and Sora moved to meet him. Cloud removed his cape, and handed it to Sora. "Cover yourself up."

Sora nodded, and took the garment, wrapping it around himself. He looked at Cloud and saw the disappointment in his eyes, but the older man did not meet his gaze for long. Instead he looked away, and began walking off towards home.  
Sora followed behind in silence. The quiet seemed heavy in the air. Sora knew he was in trouble. The forest where he had gone was forbidden, Cloud had told him this himself, more than once. He'd nearly gotten himself killed, and worse gotten Cloud wounded.

When they reached the edge of the forest, coming into the open fields within sight of the village, Sora broke the silence. "Cloud?"

The blond stopped, and turned to regard him. "You knew better than to go out there Sora. You deliberately disobeyed me!" He said staring down the younger boy before looking away again.

"I'm sorry." Sora managed to say. "I just… I thought Riku was my friend."

"Riku?" Cloud asked, confused.

"He's a…naga." Sora admitted, though part of him knew the truth would only get him into more trouble.

"The naga who had you halfway down his throat when I showed up?" asked Cloud, looking more flabbergasted than angry now.

Sora nodded, yeah, that naga. Except it wasn't that simple. Things had happened, Sephiroth had made…no Sephiroth had asked, and Riku had gone along with it. Riku had been willing to kill him, and would have if it wasn't for Cloud. "We've been friends for years."

"Years?" asked Cloud. "You mean you've been sneaking off into that forest—Sora! You could have been killed! Every time, even if _he_ wouldn't have hurt you before Sephiroth or another might have caught you and an adult naga wouldn't think twice about killing a child!" He glared down at him, eyes sharp, and then sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Sora looked away. "I know…I just, I wanted to see him. We were friends." Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"He's a naga, you're a human. You can't be friends, it's just the way things are Sora." said Cloud, his tone still sharp. He then looked at the boy, and softened, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're growing up Sora, it isn't easy, but you learn, and this is just one of those things. I'm just glad you're all right. The whole village guard was out looking for you. You gave us all a scare today, Sora. I was o afraid." Cloud pulled Sora into a hug. "I nearly lost you. You know now, so promise me you won't ever do anything so stupid again." He stepped back, but help the hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I…I promise." Sora looked at the ground then, before closing his eyes as remorse washed over him. "I'm really sorry Cloud." His met the blonde's gaze then, searching his eyes for some sign that it was ok.

"It's all right." Cloud shook his head. "I'm just as much to blame. Sora, I've tried to be there for you, since you don't have parents, and just Aerith to look after you. I figured I could be the older male in your life. Teach you, guide you." He took his hand off Sora's shoulder, and slid it into his pocket as he turned away, staring off across the field, or perhaps at the twinkling stars above.

"But you have Cloud." Sora interjected, coming to stand at Cloud's side. He didn't know where Cloud was going with this, but he didn't like the sound of it.

Cloud actually smiled. "Thanks Sora, but there's so much I haven't told you, that I should have. I've warned you, but I never really explained why it was so important. Before I came here, to our village, I lived in a town not far from here. One day, the naga attacked us, because…well, that doesn't matter. It's a long story."

"No, what happened?"

"My home was destroyed, and almost everyone was killed. I lost my family… my little brother."

"You had a brother?" asked Sora. He'd never given much thought to Cloud's life before he came to live with Aerith.

"Yeah, Roxas." Cloud said saidly. "He'd be about your age now. You remind me of him. I guess I wanted to be the brother for you that I couldn't be for him. It's my fault he died; my fault the village was attacked."

A thousand questions burned in Sora's mind, and he wanted nothing more than to urge Cloud to continue, to tell him everything. Yet the look in his mentor's eyes made him hold his tongue. He didn't want to press him, but merely moved to hug the older man. "It's not your fault Cloud, and neither was today."

Cloud sighed. "I just want to keep you safe Sora." Walking a few paces away before coming to a stop and simply staring into the distance. Then at last he sighed, looking back at Sora. "I don't know if you will be safe Sora. Sephiroth is still alive, and I have a feeling this isn't over. He'll hunt you down. I can take care of myself if he comes after me, but I don't want you in danger."

"Cloud?" Sora stepped closer. "What do you mean? What do you want me to do? I can train with you, train harder! I'm not afraid of that overgrown garter snake, I can—"

"Sora," Cloud sighed, and then fell silent for a long time. Then, at last he spoke. "I'm going to have a conversation with Aerith. I think, and she might agree, it would be safer if we sent you away for a while."

Sora's eyes widened. "Away? But….I….Cloud, I swear I'll never disobey you again, I'll never get near the forest, I'll—"

"This isn't a punishment Sora," he told him, "but it may be what's for your own good."

Sora embraced him, and clung. "You can't! You can't send me away!"

"Hey," he ran a hand through the brunette's spiky hair. "I don't want to, kid, believe me. Don't cry, all right?"

Sora buried his face against Cloud's side. "All right." he managed a smile and looked up at the older man. "But Cloud, we're pals right?"

Cloud chuckled. "Right."

"So, we'll always be together, right? You're like a brother to me to, and the closest thing I've ever had to a dad, and…I love you. This is home. You and Aerith are my family. So how can you say it'd be for the best to send me away?"

"It would only be for a little while," said Cloud, "until it's safe. Come on kid, it's like an adventure."

"I'm not a little kid you know." Sora said wiping his tears away. "Even if I was acting like one a second ago. It's just… I don't want to leave, and you can't sugar coat it. I messed up, and now…now everything's going to change, isn't it?"

Cloud looked him straight in the eye. "Sora, nothing lasts forever, things do change, but there's one thing you can always count on. I'm going to be there for you, and look after you. Right now looking out for you might mean sending you away. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Sora. "I guess that's growing up."


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth was able to slither, but leaned heavily on Riku for support. He was losing blood, and nearly dead on his coils from pain and exhaustion. The trek was mostly uphill, and the going was slow, but Riku urged Sephiroth on.

"Come on," he panted heavily "almost there." Riku was much smaller than his mentor, but he managed to support his weight.

Sephiroth made no response, but for his part acted as though he needed no encouragement, and continued onward. Both knew time was of the essence, and that they must reach the village as soon as they could.

The sun's light had just begun to paint the world in twilight when they reached the outskirts of the village. The first building to come into sight was the stables. All of the livestock for the village were kept in that barn. There were cows for milking, and chocobo for eggs, and to pull the plows over the crop fields. The nagas were in fact a community of hunters and farmers, working together for everyone's lively hood.

Some would raise crops, and others would hunt to bring back meat from the forests, while other brought back nets filled with fish from the sea. Most naga hunted for themselves, but there were those too busy with other duties to hunt for themselves, and others who were too young. No meat was raised however, as naga saw no sport in slaughtering tame animals, and those which were kept were more useful alive.

Besides that, the keeper of the livestock was too softhearted to see his animals killed. He had special bond with the chocobo especially, and considered them like part of the family. He was strange like that, and considered one of the stranger pets he kept as his closest friend, although that was rarely spoken of.

The keeper was just bringing some of the chocobo out into a side pasture when Riku caught sight of him, and called out to the fiery haired naga, "Axel!"

The naga turned towards him, eyes widening when he saw the wounded Sephiroth. He hastily locked the chcocbo in the field, and then disappeared into the barn, calling for a chocobo to be hitched up. Riku continued towards the barn, and a moment later, Axel reappeared leading a chocobo pulling a simple wagon.

He came to a stop, and came to Sephiroth's side, eyes wide with concerned. "Help me get him up on the wagon, we'll let him lie down, then take him to the healer." He instructed, and Riku obeyed, helping lift Sephiroth into the wagon. As soon as he was up, Sephiroth's eyes closed, letting himself finally give in to his exhaustion. For a moment Riku was terrified, but he could see that Sephiroth was still breathing.

"What the hell happened to him!" asked Axel, clearly alarmed.

It made sense. There were very few naga Axel was close to, but if there was any naga Axel cared for it was Sephiroth. For Axel was not really one of their tribe or one of their kind. He was naga, but he was different. While they all had scales of pale silver or pure ebony, Axel's tail was vibrant red, as bright as his hair, and marked with black patterns. He was taller, and longer than their kind, and though he was strong, he was as thin as a female, and just as venomous.

Axel wasn't the same type of naga as they were, for he was not born of their village. Everyone in Riku's tribe had been born there to chosen brood mother. Only female was allowed to breed per season, she was called alpha or mother, and chose her mates among the best of village males. Because of this, many in the tribe were cousins or half siblings, although inbreeding was avoided. Still related by blood or not, everyone in the village was like one family. They were a tribe, and even though Axel had been taken in and raised in the village as a nagling, he would always be an outsider.

It had been Sephiroth, along with Zack, who first brought Axel to the village. They had found him in a chocobo nest, where he had apparently been raised by the birds. When Riku had first heard this he'd laughed, yeah right, raised by chocobos. He thought it was joke made because Axel was such an odd ball, or because of his hair.

However, it was the truth. Axel had been hatched, and cared for by chocobos for the first year of his life, until two teenage nagas sent to gather eggs, for this was before the village had its own supply, found him. Both had been very surprised to see the nagaling coiled among the eggs as if they were his nest mates, and warking like a chocobo. Since they couldn't just leave him, they'd brought him to village, and given him, along with the chocobo eggs they'd gathered, to Larxene, the current brood mother.

Unfortunately, she'd eaten the chocobo eggs at once, which had frightened the poor nagling out of his wits. So of course, he refused to go near her, which meant he couldn't be kept in the nursery with the other naglings near his age. Zack had volunteered to care for him, because someone had to, and because he was afraid if he did leave him with Larxene she might get so annoyed with his screaming, attacks, and escape attempts that she might actually eat him.

So Axel had been raised by Zack until he was old enough to go to the care of his mentor. As for how he got into a chocobo's nest in the first place, no one knew for sure. Zexion's theory was that his family or village was likely destroyed, most likely by an attack from humans, but Axel's egg must have kicked away. A mother chocobo found it, hatched it, and then carried Axel, who she thought of as her hatching, on her back as her pack moved on, eventually building a nest of her own where the boys found Axel. If it wasn't for Sephiroth and Zack finding him, Axel might still have been living in the jungle warking.

To Axel, Zack had been his family, and Sephiroth had been Zack's lover and so like family as well. They weren't that close, Axel, though lighthearted and funny, didn't really have many close friends in the village, and lived alone on the outskirts with his animals, but Sephiroth still meant a lot to him.

Riku understood why he was upset, but still didn't like the tone. "What's it look like happened? Stop asking stupid questions, and get that bird moving; we need to get him help." Really, he didn't feel like explaining. Explaining would mean thinking about what happened, and admitting that this was his fault.

"No shit, dumb ass." He retorted. "So why don't you do something useful?" He removed the cloth bandana he'd be wearing and handed it to Riku. "Get up there, and press this on the wound. You have to keep pressure on it to slow the bleeding, pressure, got in memorized?"

Riku nodded, and scrambled onto the wagon, pressing the cloth to gash on Sephiroth's shoulder and held there. A naga at full slither could move as quickly as a running chocobo, so rather to weigh down the wagon by taking the driver's seat; Axel took the chocobo's reigns and led it forward.

They raced through the gates of the village. The sun had just risen, and everyone was out starting the day, and greeting one another, but when the wagon came into site everyone stopped what they doing to look. Eyes went wide, and murmuring erupted amid gasps.

The wagon came to a stop in front of Zexion's house. Axel went to knock on the healer's down, while Riku prepared to help Sephiroth down.

"Let us help!" came two voices in perfect unison. Riku looked up to see two very worried looking nagas racing toward him, Loz and Yazoo. Both were silver haired and scaled, and had Sephiroth's eyes, their mother's eyes.

The two were brothers, two thirds of a set of triplets, all hatched from the same egg, the last egg Jenova laid before she'd died. Jenova had been brood mother only a handful of times, and lost more children than she'd hatched. After she managed to lay only one egg in her latest, she'd become depressed and wondered off from the village one night, until she came upon a party of humans who'd she'd attacked. Outnumbered, she'd been killed, though the unspoken thought of many in the village was that it had been for the best, because they felt she'd slipped into insanity from so much loss.

Sephiroth was only eight years old at the time, but he'd stayed with the egg until hatched. When the egg hatched, everyone was surprised to see three. It was rare to see twins, but triplets were unheard of. They were all tiny, the smallest, Kadaj, was tiny enough to be cradled in an adult's cupped hand. No one thought they'd make it, not all of them at least. Sephiroth had stayed with them night and day, and the new brood mother and other care takers helped as well. So the children lived, and grew.

Though they were of the same egg, the three were far from identical. At twenty three, the only one who looked his age was Loz. He was the tallest, and the brawniest of the group. His brother Yazoo looked slightly younger, or maybe that was only because he was so beautiful. Their nicknames among the villagers were the sensitive one and the girl, Kadaj, who was still the littlest, had been called cutie or baby for a good deal of his childhood because he so tiny and sweet looking. Now no one dared call him anything, but everyone knew he had a bad attitude, most likely compensating for all the teasing he'd received growing up.

Riku nodded to them, and moved to let them help. Loz easily lifted his older brother, crying when he saw the wound.

Yazoo glared at his brother for crying, for although effeminate in many ways, he didn't like displays of weakness. "Quit crying!"

"But…but brother's hurt." said Loz, seeming completely shocked by what had happened. The whole village was probably shocked. Sephiroth was the greatest warrior among a society of fighters. Though only a few, the hunters, were soldiers as a calling, every naga was trained to be a warrior, from healers like Zexion and his apprentice, Yazoo, to farmers like Axel, they all were trained and formidable fighters. But no fighter was greater than Sephiroth, and now he was unconscious and bleeding.

Yazoo was looking at the wound as Loz carried him towards the door. "Stabbed from behind, was this an ambush, how many were there?" He asked looking at Riku.

Riku didn't answer, "I'll explain later, just get him inside." The two nodded, and they took him to the door, just as the blue haired healer appeared to open it.

Zexion moved aside to let Loz carry Sephiroth in, and then looked to Yazoo. "Come in and wash up. I may be in need of your assistance, can I trust your relation won't hinder your ability."

"No, sir." Yazoo answered, before following his mentor's instructions and disappearing inside.

Riku moved to follow, but stopped when heard his name called. He turned to see Kadaj, glaring at him from across the street. He looked winded, as though he'd just arrived.  
Riku didn't want to deal with Kadaj. Looking over his shoulder, he considered ignoring him, and just following the others inside. However, he knew he couldn't, so instead slithered over to meet him. The look Kadaj gave him was one of total loathing, but Riku met his glare.

Kadaj had been Riku's rival since childhood, and their rivalry had become outright hatred on Kadaj's part when Riku became Sephiroth's apprentice. Kadaj wanted nothing more than to be just like Sephiroth, and was jealous that Riku shared a similar ambition but actually got to be his apprentice.

Riku had never understood why Kadaj had such a problem with him. It wasn't as if he had beaten him to the chance. The fact was, Kadaj couldn't be mentored by his brother. The rules were clear, when a nagling reached the age of ten they would be take a mentor, and that mentor could not be immediate family.

The reason for this rule was simple. The village did not want dynasties to establish, but hoped to encourage youths to choose paths not based on what their fathers had done, but based on their own talents and ambitions. It also insured every nagling had equal opportunities. It did not seem fair that a nagling born with a father or sibling who was a great warrior should be given the advantage of their training if they wanted that path. Besides, a mentor must not favor an apprentice because of blood, but chose because of talent, because they believe they're best mentor for the individual apprentice. No relations also insured that no mentor would be too soft on their apprentice, although a strong bond inevitably formed between mentor and apprentice, they were always first and foremost, teacher and student, and it was the teacher's duty to push their student to their full potential.

No one ever questioned this, because the logic was solid, and the system worked well. Every nagling at the age of ten would be taken as an apprentice for thirteen to fifteen years, after which point they could take an apprentice of their own. Generally, naglings would start to tag along with older nagas they wanted as their apprentice before they came of age to chosen, to improve their chances of being taken on by the one they admired.

The mentorships didn't always go perfectly, as naglings didn't always know what they wanted to be when they grew up, or only thought they knew. Axel had been mentored by Cissnei , a female who had taught him the art of gunpowder in making fireworks, cannons and bombs. However, although he still continued this craft, Axel had found as an adult, he enjoyed being around animals, and so he'd started domesticating chocobos, and built the stables with his dwelling beside it, with the help of the other villagers.

Still, in general, mentorship was a good system of education, and all were paired fairly well. Kadaj himself was paired with Marluxia, who was very accomplished warrior in his own right. To Riku, the match seemed perfect for Kadaj, and couldn't understand what he had to be jealous about.

But, understandable or not, Kadaj had an undeniable dislike for the younger naga, who he'd told on numerous occasions wasn't good enough to be Sephiroth's apprentice. As they grew older, they became rivals for other things as well, namely the affections of a female named Xion. She was Axel's apprentice, although she had the makings of a warrior. Riku had liked her, at first, because she reminded him of Sora. He suspected Kadaj liked her because he thought Riku wanted her. Kadaj went looking for reasons to fight and things to fight over.

When Riku reached Kadaj he asked, "What do you want, shouldn't you be at your brother's bedside, crying with the others?" Really, Riku wanted nothing more than to be in Zexion's house with the others to see if Sephiroth would be all right. Well, he would be all right; he had to be all right!

"Shouldn't you have been useful, instead of nearly getting your mentor killed? My brothers and I wouldn't need to be in there if it wasn't for you; I know this was your fault!" he hissed, his tail was swishing dangerously in anger.

Riku bristled, arching back. He didn't want to give the Kadaj the pleasure of knowing he'd struck a nerve. "There…there was nothing that could be done. It wasn't my fault." He lied, but he wasn't sure if he was lying to Kadaj or to himself. Except, he couldn't lie to himself, it had been his fault. Sephiroth had been stabbed because he let Sora go.  
Why had been so stupid. He never should have let him go.

No, it was Sora, he was to blame. After Riku had let him go, spit him out instead of swallowing him down. Riku had never intended to hurt Sora, he would have spit him up the moment Sephiroth was out of sight, even if the blonde headed one hadn't arrived. Sora might not have known that going down; after all, Riku couldn't have aroused Sephiroth's suspicion. But after he spit him out, Sora had to know he was letting him go, sparing his life, and Sora repaid him attacking his mentor.

Sora had betrayed him, and done a low, underhanded thing, stabbing a distracted and opponent in the back. Sephiroth had been right about humans. They were dangerous, treacherous, and clearly had no code of honor.

"Then whose fault was it." spat the smaller naga venomously.

"A human's, the one who stabbed him." Retorted Riku with equal venom, though his anger wasn't with Kadaj, but with that human, with Sora. "I thought that'd be obvious, you must be thicker than I thought."

"Where were you when he was stabbed, hiding like a coward? Or what you couldn't take care of one human! Hell, it doesn't matter if there were ten of them, twenty or a legion, you should have been fighting beside him! I would have! You aren't fit to be his apprentice, hell you aren't fit to be a naga at all!"

Before he realized what he was doing his hand had curled into a fist, and his arm had pulled back to deliver a blow. Riku threw the punch, but connected with nothing as Kadaj, who saw it coming, easily dodged.

"You can't even hit me." he laughed. "Try again, you're just proving my point: you're useless."

"That's it!" Riku roared, ready to make Kadaj regret his words. He threw and other punch; this time anticipating the dodge, and managing to connect.

Kadaj rolled with the punch, pausing a moment to wipe the blood from his lip.

"Like it?" Riku goaded. "Don't tell me you're giving up already!" He wanted this fight, he wanted to beat the living shit out of Kadaj, and didn't mind the prospect of taking some hits himself.

Kadaj gritted his teeth, and attacked, landing a low square in Riku's draw. Then stayed within reach, only to move out of range when Riku moved to retaliate. Kadaj grabbed Riku's arm, using his momentum against him to flip him off balance and onto his back on the dusky road. In the same instant, Riku's tail darted outward, trying to knock Kadaj off balance. He succeeded, and Kadaj too fell, landing on his side.

"Hey!" shouted Axel coming from across the street, as the naga hastily slithered towards them.

Both were too concerned with getting back on up, to notice. Riku sprang back up onto his tail, upright, a moment before Kadaj. They both were back into fighting stance, eyes narrowed with anger and focus.

It was then that Axel's tail came up between them, pushing Kadaj away as his he put himself between the two of them, and grabbed Riku by the hair. He sent angry looks at them both.

"He started it!" they both said at in unison, still glaring at each other.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in this village." Axel said addressing them both, before letting Riku go. "Now in case you two can get your heads out of your asses long enough to care, Sephiroth is going to be fine. He'll need to rest, so why don't you two stop your little lovers' quarrel, while he's resting?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sora stood on the road, staring down the dusky trail long after the chocobo drawn wagon had disappeared, taking Cloud with it. He couldn't help feeling like he'd been abandoned, even if Cloud had explained it was for his own good. There was a chance the naga would come after him, so it was better he was someplace they wouldn't look for him. In the meantime, the village would be on high alert for possible attack.

The boy understood why it was good idea, but he couldn't help feeling like this was punishment. If he hadn't been so stupid, hadn't trusted Riku, and gone out there for all these years, then none of this would have happened. Cloud wouldn't have nearly gotten killed trying to save him, and he wouldn't have had to go away.

So he was sent here, to Zama, a town in the foothills of Mt Zama. He'd said his goodbyes to everyone, to Aerith and to Cloud had come to drop him off, and he'd clung to them as long as possible. He was sixteen years old, he knew he shouldn't act like such a baby, but he was leaving the only home he'd ever known, and the people who'd been the closest thing to family he'd ever known. Something about the way they said good bye made him feel like this was forever.

"Hey, Sora." called one of the men he'd be staying with. He was a tall man, and well built, muscular. His skin was dark, and he had no hair on his head, but a goatee framed his mouth, which never seemed to smile. He was an old friend's of Cloud who lived in this village that was so very far from his own. "Why don't you come inside?" He asked kindly, Sora looked back at him, and forced a smile. His name was Rude, he was a silent most of the time, and was expressionless for the most part, serious. However, Sora could tell there was a warmth to him, he was a good man.

"Ok," said Sora turning, "and thanks, for letting me stay with you."

"Don't mention it." Rude said cooly. "Cloud would do the same for us, I'm sure."

He walked up onto the porch, and opened the swinging screen door for Sora. He went inside, the place was very open, the windows all open to allow a cross breeze through. The room itself looked like a bazaar had thrown up, there was a completely random assortment of…everything scattered about, ranging from the decorative to the dangerous to the things that Sora couldn't put into any category because he had no idea what they were or how they might be used.  
He found an empty spot on the floor and sat down heavily, eyes downcast. Mind still brimming with his remorseful thoughts, and heart heavy with loneliness and homesickness for a place could not return.

"Jeeze, you are Cloud's protégé' huh, just like him, brood, brood, angst." Reno, Rude's redheaded partner, came in from the adjoining kitchen. He looked at Rude, "He's almost as bad a Vincent, yo." He said exasperated, and then knelt down beside Sora. "Now, look kid, something's bothering you right."

"Yeah," admitted Sora, "but I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, because we don't want to hear about it."

"Reno?" asked Rude, uncertain about where this was going.

"What? We know something happened; Cloud filled us in a little. You can't stay with him because it's dangerous, so now you're here. Details don't matter, neither does what happens. So you, Sora, need to stop worrying about it, yo."

"I can't," he retorted, "because of me Cloud nearly died, and now I'm stuck here and…"

"Whoa, stuck here. Come on, we're not so bad, right?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean, I just." He sighed, doubting the redhead would understand, and stood up again, hoping he could slip out and go for a walk.

However, before Sora could go anywhere, Reno threw an arm around his shoulder. "Look, kid, I'm going to personally make sure you enjoy your stay with us, and right now I'm going teach you something very useful, to take your mind off things."

Rude looked at Reno. "Don't give him anything explosive."

"No, not that, that comes later. If he's interested. This is going to be a lesson in philosophy, yo," Reno smiled, "and drinking." He let go of Sora, and went to a self in the kitchen, and began looking for something. "Rude, where's the rum?"

"We're out of rum," said Rude, "you drank it all last week."

"Why is the rum always gone, yo?" he frowned, but a smile returned to his face a moment later, as he turned holding up another bottle. "Tequila, Rude, go get some salt, and lemons."

"Reno, he's sixteen, I don't think—"

"He's had a rough day, and like you didn't drink at his age." He said giving him a look, and then he smiled at Sora. "Besides, he's here, this calls for a celebration, to welcome him to our village, yo."

"Really," said Sora backing up slightly "it's not necessary."

"Sit down." said Reno, practically shoving Sora onto a hammock which hung across the width of the room against one of the walls.

Sora fell into the hammock, but didn't fall over, and Reno poured two shots, a worm in one of them. He grinned at this and handed it to Sora.

"Eww." Sora said making a face as he eyed the worm.

"Sora, that means this is the good stuff, the worm's good, slimy yet get's you shitfaced faster than the cheap shit." Reno said. "Now, philosophy, repeat after me, hakuna matata, it means there are no worries, yo. Look, what happened, happened, put it behind you, and start living in the now. I promise, tonight is going to be legendary, yo."

***

Whether or not the night was legendary Sora wasn't quite sure, because the next afternoon he had no memory of it, and no idea how he got up in the coconut tree or where his pants and shirt were.

His head was throbbing, but he managed to climb down and return to Reno and Rude's house. Rude was up, and gave him a ghost of a smile. "Oh there you are. Were you with Kairi?"

"Kairi?" he asked, confused for a moment, and then it all came rushing back to him. "Oh God."

Reno laughed. "Yeah, I have a lot to teach you about how to get girls, yo. Though there's probably no way she'll ever speak to you again. Yeah it's really that bad."

"Yeah, well it was your idea to go get girls and drink!" Sora exclaimed as he practically fell into the hammock. "My head is killing me."

"Yeah, it's your first time, but you're pal Reno is taking care you." He said, going into the kitchen and preparing some concoction. "And don't blame me for what happened, you're the one acted like an idiot, yo."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" asked Rude.

Sora closed his eyes, and slumped, until Reno came and handed him a glass filled with a thick green…something, that smelled worse than it looked.  
Sora took it, looking at it uneasily.

"It'll help, don't taste just swallow, this is a fact about lots of things in life, yo."

"Don't be a pervert." said Rude

"What?" asked Sora, before it dawned on him. "Oooh…. Eww!"

"Rude, quick distracting him, Sora down the hatch, unless you like feeling like your head's in a vice, yo."

Sora held his nose and downed it, gagged, but after belching felt slightly better. He slumped back in the hammock, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry Sora, you'll feel better, and next time you try to pick up a girl, you won't end up thrown in a lake."

"I wasn't thrown...I fell....I think." Sora ran a hand through his hair, pulling a piece of lake weed and a cricket, which apparently was still alive because it hopped off.

Rude, picked up the bug, and set it outside, "There you go Jiminy," He came back, and looked at Sora. "Ok, don't listen to Reno. I'm going to give you some advice."

"Hey! If anyone know how to get girls, it's me, yo!"

"I don't know what you think you're getting, but the last time I checked, I wasn't a girl, and I'm the only thing you've had in years." said Rude. "But nevertheless, I'll teach you what my mama taught me. You've got to appreciate the lady."

"Appreciate," said Sora nodding, wondering if right now was the best time for a lesson, because he'd honestly would like nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"If you like her, and you want her to like you, yo,"

"And she can like you, but you gotta let your affection lead you, and quit showing off, and starting showing up with a little natural you."

"Just follow your heart, and clichéd shit, yo." said Reno. "Just try being yourself, and showing her you like her, without being a moron."

"And apologize for last night."

"With flowers, yo," added Reno, "and she might slap you, just fair warning. Try tomorrow, though, for now, feel free relax."

Right, tomorrow, yeah. Sora knew that he'd have to face her; he couldn't just leave it like it was. Forget dating her, he'd still like to have her as a friend at least, if there relation was at all salvageable. Either way, he knew he at least owed her an apology for how'd he acted.

Things were always so much easier with Riku. They were instant friend, always had been. Then, that last day together, when he'd pressed his lips to Riku's, it was just so easy, so right. Then when Riku had returned the kiss, it was like electricity racing toward him, and then just holding each other before….before.

He'd never see Riku again, and shouldn't want to if he knew what was good for him. They were enemies now, mortal enemies. It was best if he just forgot they'd ever been friends, or more, at all. With these thought Sora once more drifted to sleep.

By the time the next day rolled around Sora was feeling better. His hangover was gone, and the uneasiness he felt being in such an unfamiliar place had faded. When he went to find Kairi and spotted her sitting by the lake in a beam of sunshine. She was pretty, slight in frame; he couldn't help feel that things were looking up. If he could get her to forgive him, that was.

He'd picked her wild flowers, and came with them in hand. "Kairi,"

"What do you want?" Then she noticed the flowers and softened.

"I'm sorry, please, just hear me out. I'm normally not like that, just yesterday, I…can we maybe start over?" He asked, though he was doubtful as to if this was actually going to work. Never the less, he held out the bouquet of pink daisies.

She looked skeptical at first. "Are you really sorry? Also, I was drunk, isn't a great excuse."

"I know, it was Reno's idea, and he really wouldn't take no for an answer, then I was trying to...I shouldn't have drank, and I should have just been myself. Because I think that if I had, we could have been really great friends." He sighed, laying the flowers down. "But I understand if you think I'm huge jerk, and never want to see me again, but I really am sorry."

She could see the truth in his eyes, and stepped, forward, bending to pick up the flowers. "Everyone does stupid things sometimes."

"Yeah, me more than most lately." Sora actually smiled.

She returned the smile, and smelled the flowers, before sneezing and dropping them. Sora moved to catch them, and managed, but he sneezed as well.

"Guess I didn't pick the best flowers," he said. "Aerith would be disappointed."

"It's fine," she giggled, "and who's Aerith, you're sister?"

"No, well, kind of like a big sister, she raised me since I was a baby. She's the herbalist in Moirae, the town I come from."

"Moirae? That's pretty far from here." she noted. "So why'd you come here? Are you visiting family? Don't tell me you and Reno are related."

"Reno? No, I don't really have family, I guess you could say Aerith adopted me, and Cloud too; he's been like a brother. Reno and Rude are his friends, and they agreed to let me stay with them for a while, because it's not safe to stay there now."

"Not safe? What happened?"

"Long story," said Sora. "I'd rather not talk about, let's just say there are naga near my old village, and one of them might be after me."

Her eyes widened. "Naga, really? That's so scary."

Sora opened his mouth to say something, to tell her that not all naga were really so bad, but he couldn't exactly defend Riku now.

"Oh sorry," she said seeing his unease. "You said you didn't want to talk about, um, we could do something to get your mind off it. Since you're new and all, I could show around." Kairi offered sweetly.

Sora smiled, "that'd be great, thanks, Kairi." It was good to have someone his own age to hang out with. Besides, he'd come to the conclusion that spending too much time with Reno might not be very good for his health.

So Kairi showed him around the village, and both found themselves enjoying each others company much more than they would have expected. The next day, he and Kairi left the village to venture into the forest. It was safer to do here, because no naga lived with miles of this place, and monsters stayed higher up the mountain. Kairi wanted to show Sora her secret spot, a cave hidden behind a water fall that you could get too if you waded through the water a little ways. They made there way down the trail side by side, their steps in stride with one another. Sora smiled as they chatted completely unaware of the danger that lurked very close at hand.

***  
Two naga looked on. One slender with tawny blonde hair styled into a Mohawk, the other with long blue hair and a distinctive x-shaped scar between his eyes. Both had scales of pure black.

When the blonde caught site of the humans his eye let up. "Look! There he is! There he—" The blonde one, Demyx, mumbled incoherently as a hand was shoved over his mouth. Saix grabbed him from behind, pulling him back behind a tree. He let him go once they were safely out of sight, and it was clear they hadn't been over heard.

The human they were seeking, and the female, continued on their way. Saix sighed, and then glared at Demyx. "Be quiet, you understand our mission, don't you?"

Demyx nodded, taking out a piece of parchment. "Ascertain the location of the human, Sora, and report his location back to the village. Do not let not anyone see you."

"Or hear you! We're spying, which means keep your mouth shut!" Saix ordered in a whispered hiss.

Demyx nodded quickly, before asking, "but Saix, he's right there, why not, you know, grab him?" He made a snatching motion with his hands. "Then we bring him back to Sephiroth to finish off, and I have the girl one for a snack."

"No!"

"But I'm hungry."

"If we take him now, we might incur an attack from the humans which we are not prepared for, yet. Sephiroth has not yet recovered, and most of our able bodied nagas are out looking for Sora. We want," he waited to see if Demyx was following.

Demyx nodded for him to continue.

"to have a battle with the humans, including the one who killed Zack who we could not catch before, on our own terms. We," he gestured to them, "will send someone to capture the human when we are ready to meet the others in battle, and destroy them once and for all. It's what Sephiroth wants, and Xemnas agrees. Then once the human's warriors are out of the way, it'll be easy to take their village, and you can eat all the humans you want without having fight any where they'd have the advantage."

"That's good plan." said Demyx.

"Yes, which is the only reason we're not killing them right now. That and they are young. It's like hunting cubs, if you try to take them where their parents can interfere then things get complicated. They're in screaming distance of the village, if we attacked now; we'd end up fighting adult humans, while vastly outnumbered." A vicious smirked graced his lips. "Too bad we have our orders, that could actually be fun."

"Yeah...heh...I don't want to fight, anyone" said Demyx, at which Saix rolled his eyes. "But...I'm still hungry."

Saix gritted his teeth and raised his hand as if to smack the other who, winced. He sighed. "You're lucky I like you. Now, come on, we need to get back home, and tell the others."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this fic has a sister fic called Passing On, please read it, because although it starts out as unrelated prequel, the two fics are coming to a point where event in one will affect the plot of the other. So please read: .net/s/5518408/1/Passing_On

***

Naga healed faster than most creatures, and Sephiroth had been put in the best of hands possible. However, these facts were little comfort to Riku. He stayed at Sephiroth's bedside a good deal of the time, even though he shared it with Kadaj and his brothers and suffered their glares. Kadaj had a problem with Riku, and the attitude of the three was if one had a problem with someone, they all had a problem with them.

Not that this worried Riku much. Even though he knew they'd probably love the chance to pummel him, things wouldn't go beyond dirty looks. After Riku and Kadaj's last fight, they'd been sternly reminded that fighting amongst the naga was forbidden. They were of the same tribe, which meant that even if they didn't like each other, they were bound by the ties of brotherhood that came with being one of the pack.

Besides, no matter what he and the triplets thought of each other, they could agree that they wanted to be there for Sephiroth. To the point that Sephiroth was getting annoyed with it all, and told his brothers to get back to their mentors and their duties, and simply told Riku to "Get out!"

It hurt, because Riku knew he deserved it. It was his fault this had happened because he'd let Sora go.

So, when word went out that all the capable naga who could be spared were going to track Sora down, Riku was eager to join them. However, Xemnas told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was not going.

"For you, this is personal. We are going to locate the boy for now, and that's all. If you find him, I do not trust you not to engage him," he informed Riku, "So you will be among those of our number to stay here."

That was like salt in an open wound. Yes, Riku wanted to find Sora, find him and hurt him, kill him, which would make following orders not to engage him difficult, but he'd never done anything to earn this distrust. "This isn't fair."

"This is my word on the matter." That was the end of it.

So everyone else was trusted to go. Even Demyx, who wasn't even a fighter! He was a minstrel, for crying out loud! Saix, who was much more likely to go off the handle and attack! Axel, who kept a freaking human as a pet! Honestly, they trusted him to hunt a human down? Everyone was allowed to go, even Sephiroth's blood brothers, but Riku was kept out of it.

Riku hissed and stormed off, going to get his sparring weapon of choice, a staff, and vent his anger by going through rapid fire motions. He ended up breaking it against a tree_ before sinking down in a heap, tears in his eyes. Riku did not cry over being left behind, or breaking a staff he really liked, but over the secret fear that filled his heart. What if they knew?

What if they all knew, just by looking at him that he was weak, that he was as good as a traitor; that it was his fault Sephiroth was hurt because he couldn't do what instinct and training told him to do. At the very least, Riku suspected Sephiroth knew. Maybe he never wanted to look at him again and when he was well he'd tell him to find another mentor, or to just get out of the village because he was moving to have him banished.

He wiped away the moisture forming around his eyes. He did not cry! He was a naga and a warrior, not some child.

It was then he realized what he had to do. Like an adult, he'd go to Sephiroth, and tell him the truth. Throw himself on whatever mercy Sephiroth had.

So it was with a heavy heart that Riku made his way Sephiroth's home. He hesitated outside the door, unsure whether to knock or just forget the whole thing. The young naga didn't even know what he going to say. The last time he'd seen Sephiroth had been when he'd thrown Riku and the triplets out, so Riku had a feeling Sephiroth wouldn't be glad to see him in the first place. Then after he confessed….what would he do?

Images of being called a traitor and eaten or impaled on a very large sword flashed through his mind. Though, just a look or a word of disgust would be worse, and far more likely.

Riku gulped, and knocked, before fixing his eyes on the ground.

A moment passed, and then he heard Sephiroth call, "Come in."

Right, he probably didn't want to get up to open the door, Riku reasoned. So, he had to go in, but once more he hesitated. It only lasted a moment because keeping Sephiroth waiting wouldn't be wise. It was too late to back out; he had to do what he came here to do.

He slithered inside, and softly said "Hey, how are you feeling?" The silver naga was lounging on his bed, looking annoyed or, possibly, just in pain; most likely a mixture of both.

Sephiroth returned Riku's greeting with something between a sigh and growl, before at last speaking, "Riku…" The look he got from Sephiroth told Riku that his elder most likely was in no mood for a visit. "I am in pain. My left arm is useless. A fact that makes me useless as a warrior. That is not a state that I abide well! However, you already know this. So I assume that is not why you're here."

Riku fidgeted slightly, "No, sir, it isn't."

"Then, what is it?" Sephiroth questioned, as he sat up, face barely twitching in pain from the movement, which Riku knew must have terrible.

He also knew it was his fault Sephiroth was in pain, and the only way he'd be able to deal with the guilt of that was to come clean. Riku looked at the ground again, unable to meet Sephiroth's gaze as he spoke. "There's…something I need to tell you…about what happened…about Sora."

"What is it? Is it that you let Sora escape and he took that opportunity to stab me? Is that what you want to tell me?"

Riku looked up, eyes wide with shock, Sephiroth had cut straight to the heart of the matter. He'd probably known all along. "I'm sorry." Riku managed to say quietly. "Sora…Sora was my…my friend. I just…I…I'm sorry."

Sephiroth's gaze narrowed as Riku said that word: friend. His teeth clenched, but he managed to speak after a moment. "Riku...." he began, before pausing to take a short breath to control his anger. "Humans are never friends. You should have known better than to trust a human! You knew well that our laws dictate humans are to be killed on sight."

"I was a nagaling when I met him," said Riku, "I didn't understand then and-"

"Silence!" he snapped, "and save your excuses. I didn't think I had such a fool for an apprentice." He sighed again, tone softening, "What's done is done, and hopefully you have learned. However, to ensure you understand completely, I think, my apprentice, it is time you learn a very important lesson. One that Zack never learned. But perhaps for you things will be more fortunate, because this time I am not too late."

Riku's eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

"There are very few, who know the exact details of Zack's death. In fact, until recently, it was I alone who bore the burden of the truth. I told Axel in the spring, after the festival, not to ease my burden but to warn him, to teach him, as I will now teach you. Come with me," Sephiroth instructed, as he stood and slithered to the door.

Riku moved to open it for him, and then followed along at his side. He was confused, but dared not question his mentor. So they went along in silence, out of the village, passed the outlaying stables, and beyond towards the caves set into a hill some distance away.

This was the place of remembrance. For naga did not bury their dead, but cremated them, giving their ashes to the wind and rivers. Then, in a cave north of the village, they built shrines to honor those who were gone, and feel close to them again.  
Some shrines were outside the caves themselves, others were inside. At the entrance they passed the shrine to Jenova, Sephiroth's mother. It was covered in flowers and offerings, probably left by one of the triplet's or all of them, although Riku doubted Sephiroth left anything. He didn't seem the type to bring flowers for the dead.

The caves were not dark, but rather twilit by the sun pouring in from the mouth. Riku could see well enough to make out the various shrines. They stopped in front of the one to Zack, marked with his name, and his sword, which sat upon it, glorious even in the dim light.

"I do not come here enough," said Sephiroth, kneeling with his head bowed. Riku followed suit. "However, it is important to come, to be reminded. I will never forget Zack. I loved him, and was a truly unforgettable person. Nor will I forget why he is gone."

"A human killed him," Riku supplied.

"Not just any human," said Sephiroth, "a human who he considered his friend."

Riku looked at Sephiroth, his words sinking in. "His friend?"

"Yes. You see, one day Zack was out hunting, as always by himself, and he came across a human. Any other naga would have eaten the human and be done with it, but not Zack. He was....special." Sephiroth paused, smiling faintly for a moment, but then the look was gone, replaced by a blank expression. "Zack befriended the human. This human was the one called Cloud, the blond I fought in the clearing, and was so close to finishing when that whelp-oh but no matter, I'll get him soon enough, if things go according to plan. I soon found out about this friendship, but Zack assured me that there was nothing to worry about..." He paused, and closed his eyes for a long moment. When he spoke again, his voice was different, pained. "So I did nothing. I didn't want Zack to get in trouble with any of the elders, so I held my tongue. I should have said something, or done something to stop Zack." Again he fell silent, this time for so long Riku wondered if he would continue at all. At last he spoke. "I kept Zack's secret, and even made excuses for him when he slipped off to meet his friend. This went on for a while, until....until." He swallowed, and then took a breath. "I was out hunting, when I found them, Zack was mortally wounded, and Cloud still had the bloody knife in his hand. I attacked, but Zack was my priority, as soon as I could get near enough, I picked him up and raced back to the village. I tried to save him. I really did. But I just couldn't get him back to the village fast enough..." A single tear slipped down Sephiroth's pale cheek before the warrior wiped it away.

Riku didn't know what to say. Poor Zack, and poor Sephiroth, finding his lover dying in the murderer's arms. How could Cloud have done that to him, Zack had been…wonderful, to everyone. Zack had been friends with that human and he'd killed him for it. It was horrible. Really though, was Sora any different? "We'll kill him!" Riku swore. "He'll pay for what he did to Zack, and I'll fix my mistake. Sora won't live through our next meeting, I swear."

"Riku," said Sephiroth gently "I do appreciate the enthusiasm, but Sora isn't going to die so soon. I know you want to prove yourself-"

"More than anything! I'm not a traitor!" Riku swore. "I was stupid before, but I won't make same mistake again. I just… I hope you can forgive and trust me again."  
"Oh, do not worry so. Riku, you will have many chances to show your merit and blot out this little incident, but-"

"Wait," Riku interrupted as a new fear seeped into him "Does…does Xemnas know what I did?" If Sephiroth did, then maybe their alpha did as well.

Sephiroth burst out laughing, "If he knew, do you think you would still be alive?" he replied simply. "He has less tolerance for traitors than I do. Although, I do forgive you for letting that boy go. You are young and you made a very grave error, but as your mentor, I must expect mistakes, and help you to learn from them. Which, I trust, I have."

"Yes, sir," said Riku sincerely. "But... I still don't understand one thing. If he doesn't know then why didn't he let me go after Sora with the others?"

Sephiroth smirked. "He believed that you wouldn't be able to control your rage at the human for what he did to your master," he replied simply. "Besides, Xemnas knows you, Riku. You might have put your own goals over our orders, rushed in without thinking things through. Especially when your emotions were running high. Any apprentice would have been overcome with anger in your situation. Just now you were swearing you'd kill Sora the next chance you got, but we need him alive."

Riku's eyes darkened, "Xemnas was right. Why aren't we going to kill him as soon as we find him?"

"He'll die, don't worry, but for now he will be useful to us. Can you really not see the use of having Cloud's little protégé?"

"Bait," Riku surmised. "Hell, seeing it that way, I could bring him back alive. Your plan's smart."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Of course my plan is good! But he'll be more than simply bait. At Saix's suggestion, we are going crush the spirits of the humans on the battlefield by killing Sora right in front of them. First, we'll destroy their hearts, and then the rest of them." He said with a smirk, "Brilliant, isn't it?"

Riku was silent for a moment. The image of Sora's throat being slit flashed through his mind, and made him feel slightly sick. No, though, he could feel nothing for that human. Sora had betrayed him, hadn't he? And he was the pupil of the murderer who killed Zack. "Yes, sir, it is." He said at last, and then a smile crossed his face. "Perfect, revenge at long last."

Just as Riku finished speaking, a tremor suddenly shook the cave. As the cave shook the sword on Zack's tomb fell toward them. Riku quickly darted out of the way, just in time to avoid being struck. His heart pounding from surprise, the young naga shivered. The whole cave felt colder now.

Suddenly, Riku wasn't very comfortable with being in the cave at all. All of the stone markers seemed to cast dark shadows. "Maybe... we should go?" he suggested, and then added, so he didn't seem cowardly, "It's getting late, and we'll want to be there if anyone returns with news, right?"

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed, "And perhaps a conversation such as this_ is best not discussed in a place set aside to honor the dead." He moved forward, picking up the sword and returning it to its place on Zack's tomb. Then, he turned, slithering toward the entrance of the cave. "Come along, Riku."

Riku followed, with only a glance backward at Zack's tomb. Wouldn't Zack's spirit be pleased to know he would be avenged? Riku shrugged, and once more slithered out into the sunlight.

As they made their way back toward the village, they passed Axel's farm at a distance. His human servant was herding the chocobo into the barn for the night. Riku stared at him a moment, and couldn't help but be reminded of Sora.

"Sephiroth?" he asked, "If humans are as treacherous as you say, why are we keeping one around like that?" He gestured towards the direction of Axel's farm.  
Sephiroth turned and looked a moment, before continuing on. "Axel found him during the raid on Cloud's village five years ago, our attempt to avenge Zack. The boy was useful to Axel at the time, and since has made a good slave, I suppose. Axel has grown attached to his pet, but he keeps it under careful watch, for the most part. Still, you do raise a good point. I think that boy may have outlived his use, and we probably should get rid of him soon. I'll have him dealt with soon enough. Not until we have Sora, though. It is better to focus on one matter at time."

A chill went through Riku. Dealt with? Roxas, Axel's pet, was going to be killed most likely, and it was his fault. That didn't feel right. He didn't know what he meant by what he said or why he said anything, but Axel's slave was hadn't done anything to deserve being killed. Then again, prey never deserved to be killed, but that was how life worked. Besides, maybe the mistake wasn't killing him now, but letting him live this long. Yeah, he shouldn't have been allowed to survive the raid on the village, so killing him was just setting things to how they should be.

That rationalization didn't make Riku feel much better, but he didn't dare argue with Sephiroth.

When they reached the village, they found that Demyx and Saix had returned. They were in the village square, speaking with Xemnas.

"We found him!" Demyx exclaimed happily. "We have ascertained Sora's location just like you wanted, and left him alive too!"

Saix sighed, slightly annoyed, and then spoke. "Yes, he's been sent to a village at the base of Mt. Zama. However, he wanders in the woods. It would be easy to drive him further away from the village and then capture him without having to deal with many others."

"Excellent," said Sephiroth, "Once everyone returns, we'll plan how many, and who to send to collect the boy."

"It's a day's journey," said Saix, "and we'll have to lay in wait for him, a small group is best, perhaps only a pair. It shouldn't be too hard to subdue one boy. I'll gladly volunteer for the mission."

"And, I'll go ahead and say now that I would be the wrong guy to send, so, please don't pick me," Demyx added, which won him glares from everyone present.  
"Demyx," said Xemnas, "please just go and don't embarrass yourself and us with your presence any longer."

Demyx hung his head in shame, "Yes, alpha, sir." He said sheepishly, before slithering off.

"All right," said Sephiroth, "You shall go Saix, and-"

"Me," said Riku. "Let me be the one to go."

Xemnas shook his head, "Riku, I'm afraid I do not think you'd be the best choice. Perhaps Marluxia, my little brother; he is one of our finest hunters."

Sephiroth nodded. "It's settled then. We'll let them have tomorrow to plan, and then they'll leave at dawn the following day."

Riku nodded, showing no emotion outwardly, but inside he was screaming. Sephiroth said he'd forgiven him. He understood the plan; he knew why it was important to take Sora alive. Why were they treating him like an idiot? Why didn't anyone think he was capable?

Oh, he'd prove that he was, and give Sora the payback he deserved all at once. They were leaving the day after tomorrow. Riku would slip away this very night_ and lay in wait for Sora while they were still planning. He'd make Sephiroth proud, and no one would doubt his ability or his loyalty ever again.

As for Sora, Riku would bring him back, one way or another. Then there would be battle to prepare for, and an execution to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was setting, and its golden light was hitting the surface of the pond in just the right way to make it sparkle. On the bank Sora sat staring at the water, lost in thought. Kairi was in her secret place, a cave behind the waterfall, reading a book by the light of a gas lantern. She'd fixed everything up in there. Kairi said it was her place for when she just needed to relax.

Sora thought it was nice of her to show him her hideout. They'd become fast friends, spending hours together swimming in the crystal clear waters of the pool beneath the waterfall. It was freezing, because it was fed by glacier waters from further up the mountain, but it was worth it. The water was the clearest Sora had ever seen. The sun shone right through the water, down to the bottom, illuminating everything. Swimming there was like being suspended in the air, above a vast abyss of light. Then, when the sun hit the surface just right, it was dazzling.

Despite the fact the water was so cold it burned, Sora loved swimming there with Kairi, and then laying on the shore letting the sun warm and dry them as they talked for hours.

Reno and Rude teased Sora relentlessly about how much time he was spending with her. Rude had smiled at him knowingly, then turned to Reno and said, "I think Sora's twitterpated."

Sora didn't know what that meant, but he didn't want to ask. He had a good idea of what they would say, and he honestly didn't want to hear it. It wasn't like that with Kairi, they were friends, that was it.

Sora liked being around her, sure; in fact, he liked it a lot. More than anything, he loved that she could understand where he was coming from. This village wasn't her true home either, although she has lived here for as long as she could remember. She used to live with her parents somewhere, but now she lived with her grandmother. Sora had once asked if she remembered them; he didn't remember his.

That's what was bothering him most now. When he was forced to leave his home with Aerith, he'd lost the only home he'd ever known, but he knew that wasn't where he really belonged anyway. After all, he wasn't related to Aerith or Cloud. So where had he come from? Where did he really belong?

The night Cloud explained what had happened to Aerith and suggested that Sora should be sent away, an idea had taken root in Sora's mind, kindling a tiny spark in his heart. The idea had been simple: why not go to his real home, find out where his parents were from, and find out if he had any family left? Sora had to find out where he belonged; because he couldn't belong with Aerith or Cloud any more.

The idea had become a desire, burning more fiercely within him than anything he had ever felt. That night, Sora had asked Aerith about it.

"Aerith?" he'd asked as they got ready for bed that night. "There's something I have to ask."

She had smiled down at him gently. "I know you don't want to leave." Aerith put a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, I don't want to see you go, but you know it's for your own safety."

"And for everyone's." Sora had nodded, the last thing he would want to do was put the village in danger by being there. Cloud had already lost so much when the naga had destroyed his home village. Sora wouldn't put Cloud through the same thing again, or through the pain of losing him. Cloud had already lost one brother after all, and losing Sora would be have been like losing another.

Sora loved that Cloud thought of him like family. However, Sora couldn't help but think that maybe he was just a replacement for the brother Cloud had lost. That Cloud didn't really love him so much as he loved being reminded of Roxas. Sora knew he could never be Roxas, never really be family to Cloud.

All that had fuelled the flame. Sora had to find his real family.

"Then what is it?" Aerith had asked kindly.

"Since I have to leave...I was sort of hoping... maybe I could find out where I came from. Go back there, you know?" Sora had said, hoping he didn't sound stupid. "Aerith, you've been a sister to me and a mother, you've been my family, and I love you, but I want to know who my real mother was, and why she left me here."

Aerith had been silent for a long moment, her blue eyes glistening as though she might cry. At last, she had sadly shaken her head and spoke. "Sora, a huntsman named Vincent Valentine brought you to me. He found you in the forest, abandoned."

Sora's eyes widened at the revelation. "But..." Sora's throat had clenched too tight to speak. His parents had abandoned him in the forest; they'd left to die. At last Sora spoke again, his question tinged with anger. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. To know your own mother abandoned you. Sora, I wanted you to grow up knowing you were loved, and you were. I love you, Sora." She hugged him. "You're like a son to me." Aerith gently kissed his forehead, and then sighed. "I wish I could give have given you a different answer."

Aerith's comfort had been enough to numb the hurt, but Sora was left with many questions. Why had he been abandoned? Who were his real parents? Who was he?

Maybe he would never know, and never really belong anywhere.

The saddest thing was: he had felt most like he belonged when he was with Riku. Riku, his best friend. Riku the person he loved in the way they sang songs about. Riku, the naga who wanted to kill him.

Sora fingered the hilt of his sword, a gift from Cloud before he left Sora with Reno and Rude. Cloud had taught Sora how to fight; they'd been training since they first met when Sora was just a kid. Now, Cloud said, it was time Sora had a weapon worthy of him, because he might just need to use it. Cloud had hoped not, had hoped the naga wouldn't find Sora or would lose interest in looking, but, just in case, Sora would never be unarmed now.

That meant that if Riku did come after him, Sora would have to fight him, maybe even kill him.

Growing up together, he and Riku had play fought all the time. Even as little as a year ago, they had sparred together with Riku's wooden staffs. It was just for fun then. Even so, Riku never let Sora win, and indeed, Sora never won. However, Sora thought if his life was at stake he could manage to beat Riku, somehow. The real question was would he be able to kill someone he still loved?

Sora picked up a stone, skipping it across the surface of the water as all these thoughts ran through his head. Unfortunately, he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. Sora didn't notice that Kairi had slipped out from behind the waterfall and was making her way towards him or that the sun had slipped behind the horizon, which meant they should head back before it the last of the twilight faded. Worse, Sora didn't notice the hunter approaching from behind him, hidden by the dense foliage.

Thus, the human would have been taken completely off guard when Riku lunged at him if not for Kairi.

"Sora! Watch out!" she screamed.

The warning gave Sora enough time to react. Sora's instincts and reflexes were well honed, and he managed to draw his sword and turn just in time to block Riku's blow. It wouldn't have been a lethal wound, just debilitating; still, Sora had never been as grateful to anyone in his life as he was to Kairi in that moment.

Not that Sora had time to thank her. All his focus was on Riku, and staying alive. The taller naga fought savagely, lunging at him again and again with his blade. Sora was agile and managed to dance out of the naga's way, meeting him blow for blow, but Riku kept him on the defensive. It was exhausting, and Riku was fast. The naga also had the advantage of having a tail, which he kept trying to trip or grab Sora with. Luckily Sora managed to dodge, but the constant moving and jumping was wearing him down.

"Not giving up already, are you Sora?" Riku taunted. "C'mon, I came for a fight."  
Sora lunged at him with a shout, but Riku darted out of his way. The human was almost thrown off balance by his own momentum, and in the time it took him to regain his balance Riku had darted towards Kairi.

"What are you doing?" Sora shouted. "I thought your fight was with me!" He lunged at the naga, hoping to keep him from the girl.

Riku spun in an instant, parrying the blow. "Oh, but how else am I going to draw out that fighting spirit?" He almost hissed as he pushed the human back.

Sora quickly turned and ran, heading for the mountain. The only way to keep Kairi out of this fight was to lure Riku away, and Sora knew he was the one Riku was really after. "You want me, come and get me!" Sora shouted as he continued to run up the mountain. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, but he had keep Riku as far away from Kairi as he could. Sora wouldn't let her get hurt because of him.

Riku slithered after him, easily keeping up with the human.

Sora reached the top of the steep hill and came to a stop. To his left was the river fed by the glacier and snow which lay further up the peak. Here the river met a cliff, and plummeted down in a waterfall, forming the pool beneath. The current of the river was swift; Sora wouldn't dare try to wade across. There was one way, a log which lay across the river, but it was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff and didn't look stable. To his right, there was the forest, and before him, an even steeper hill leading to a thick wall of trees. Sora couldn't keep running.

They were far enough from Kairi now that she wasn't in danger, and Sora planned to use the high ground to his advantage if he could. The human whirled to face his opponent; taking a defensive stance against the oncoming naga. This was it. No way out.

"Done running away?" The naga shouted mockingly as he quickly charged to the human, pushing Sora back.

Sora opened his mouth to retort, but was cut short by the sound of a deafening roar. Sora looked up, eyes wide, staring as the trees further up the mountain, behind Riku, began to sway with the force of a massive creature making its way through.

Riku paled, turning to look as he moved backward, down the hill. He was careful not to put his back to Sora, but tried to keep both the human and whatever was coming in his sights. Sora too retreated a step, toward the river, his heart hammering in fear.

Then it burst through the trees. The creature was enormous, a huge dark purple mass. Its body was like that of a gigantic bear, though its legs were long and cat-like as it crouched on the mountainside. Its head was crowned with large black horns, and its face was like a snarling lion with glowing red eyes. Behind its head was a red mane of sorts which seemed to taper into a fin. Its tail reminded Sora of a serpent's except for the thin line of spikes. The creature's jaws stretched wide as it roared again, revealing a massive mouth filled with razor sharp teeth glistening with drool.

"What is that thing?" asked Sora, holding his sword at the ready.

"I think it's a behemoth," Riku answered, facing the creature defensively.

"Whatever it is I'm pretty sure it wants to eat us."

"I thought you were the apex predator!" Sora cried.

"Well yeah, usually," said Riku, before narrowly dodging the creature's massive claws as it took a swipe at him. "The trick to that is not getting eaten by something bigger."

The creature was definitely bigger, easily dwarfing them. If Sora were to stand beside it, he wouldn't even be as tall as one of its legs. Not that Sora had any interest in being anywhere near the thing. Thankfully, it seemed more interested in the naga, possibly because Riku would make a slightly larger meal, or simply because Riku had been the first one the behemoth had spotted.

The monster advanced on Riku, swiping its deadly claws as it attempted to maul him and snapping at him with its massive jaw. However, the naga was a warrior, and wasn't going down easily. He managed to wound the thing, cutting it across its muzzle, but that only seemed to enrage it. The fact that it was undeterred and that it had the higher ground didn't seem to matter to Riku. The naga kept fighting offensively, trying to deliver a more damaging blow.

Sora wanted to call out to him, warn him to be careful. His heart ached with worry for his friend. Except, Riku wasn't his friend anymore, was he? Minutes ago they'd been fighting, and he'd been the one about to become prey.

The creature adjusted its position to swing its massive barbed tail at the naga. Rather then be impaled, Riku dropped flat and rolled. The monster was on him at once, bouncing like a cat to trap him under one of its enormous paws. It then lowered its head, intending to sink its teeth in.

"Riku! No!" Sora screamed as he ran up the steep hill just enough to give him the right angle before leaping down onto the creatures back.

At his shout, the behemoth looked up from its prey, just as Sora landed behind its head. Grasping its mane Sora pulled himself up, and out of biting range. He then drove his sword down into the thick muscles around the creature's neck. It roared in pain and violently shook to throw Sora off. The momentum was enough to send him careening back towards river and into a tree.

Momentarily forgetting the naga, the creature turned and advanced on Sora. Despite the fact his head was pounding and he felt slightly dazed, Sora managed to scramble backwards onto the log. Sora stood upright, struggling to keep his balance as he backed away from the creature and maintained his defensive.

The behemoth continued to advance, putting first one foot on the log, and then the next. As the creature put its enormous weight onto the fallen tree, the log gave a loud groan.

Sora didn't think it would hold much longer and hastily backed away. If he moved quickly he could get across, and fight the thing on solid ground. However, the speed with which he retreated only encouraged the behemoth to follow faster. Its weight caused the log to shake; this made it all the more difficult for Sora to keep his balance on the wet bark.

The behemoth swiped at him again. Sora dodged, barely, but slipped in the process. He tumbled off the log, but managed to catch a small branch which protruded from the side. As he hung there by one hand, his sword tumbled down into the abyss below. Sora struggled to keep his grip. The creature roared and raised its claw again; this time Sora had no way to dodge.

At that moment, the log split beneath them, sending Sora and the monster tumbling down into the pool below. Sora thought he heard Riku scream his name, but he wasn't sure over the roar of the water.

The pain when he hit the water was immense, as was the burning cold. Thankfully, the massive creature had hit first, breaking the water's surface. Still, the force was enough to knock the air from his lungs, and he knew he wouldn't get another breath unless he reached the surface. Sora struggled to find which way was up, floundering desperately. After what seemed like forever, his head broke the surface. Sora gasped a mouthful of air, before sinking again.

Then, there was someone else, pulling him above the surface again. Sora looked to see Riku swimming beside him, towing him to shore. "You dove after me?" he asked, barely speaking.

Riku set him down on the bank, flat on his back. Sora's head was swimming, as he looked up at the naga.

Sora realized he didn't have the strength to fight anymore. "Are you gonna eat me?" he asked, knowing that he was at the naga's mercy.

The silver haired naga shook his head. "You saved my life," said Riku. "You didn't have to do that." He put a hand on Sora's head, holding it there a moment.

"Yeah I did," Sora said, "I love you."

Riku drew back his hand from where he had had it pressed to Sora's head. Sora could see it was covered in blood.

"Riku?" Sora's eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep them open.

"Hush," Riku said. "You're bleeding pretty badly, but you're going to be okay."

"Does...does this mean we're still friends?" Sora whispered; it was all he had the strength to do.

"That and more," Riku murmured. "I'm so sorry Sora, for everything." The naga leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Sora's mouth.

The warmth of Riku's lips against his own was the last thing Sora felt before all went black.

"He'll live," Sora heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and looked up to see an unfamiliar person examining him. The man had a thin face, half obscured by pale blue hair which fell past his chin in a side bang.

"That's good to hear, Zexion. Had he died, I would have been very disappointed in my apprentice. You do realize, Riku, that you disregarded a direct order from your alpha as well as your mentor, and jeopardized everything with your arrogance. However, as you did not fail to bring him alive, I won't have to kill you."

"I think that's Seph's way of saying 'congratulations, job well done,'" another voice chimed in, waxing sarcasm.

Seph? Sephiroth! Where was he? What happened? Sora sat bolt upright. As he did so, the chocobo hitched to the cart he was in warked in surprise. At the foot of the cart he saw Sephiroth. Riku was standing beside him, gaze fixed on the ground. On Sora's left side there was the blue haired one, Zexion, and to his right, holding the chocobo's reins, was another naga; this one had red hair, and matching scarlet on his stripe patterned tail.

Sora looked around desperately; there were naga everywhere. Sora realized Riku must have taken him back to the naga village. How could he? Sora thought they were friends. Riku had said so, and kissed him! Or was that just a dream? Or worse: a joke? As soon as he sat up, a strong hand was on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Hey now, lay back down. You've been injured," the redheaded naga said as he held him firmly. "Wouldn't want you dying on us now."

"I'm a healer." the blue haired one cut in. "Axel's right. You need to lie down for your own well being. If you do not, I shall be forced to restrain you."

"I have no objection to that," said Sephiroth. "Just make sure the boy lives to see his execution."

"I'll get some rope," offered the red head. "Zex, hold him tell I get back?"  
The redhead let go of him, but Zexion took hold right away. Not that Sora would try to escape; he was much too light headed for that.

"Thank you little brother, most helpful," said Sephiroth. "Oh, and Axel, after you bring the cart to Zexion's, I need you to come to the meeting hall. It's very important."

"Sure thing," said Axel, before slithering off.

Riku seemed to pale at Sephiroth's words, and looked like he might be sick. "Sir, what do you need Axel for?"

Sephiroth fixed his apprentice in his gaze. "Nothing I need explain to you, my disobedient apprentice. If you must know, it concerns the suggestion you made regarding Roxas, and a certain promise I intend to hold Axel to."

**The End.**

**This story continued in "Ripples and Tides".**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I've decided to continue both stories, "Passing On" and "Moonlight Naga" in one sequel, because from here on out they are too interlinked to be separate fics. You don't have to read both to understand the sequel. So check out "Ripples and Tides"**

**To use link, remove spaces and [dot] and replace [dot] with .**

**http:/login [dot] fanfiction [dot]net/story /s/5616813/1/Ripples_and_Tides**

**Or just go to my profile and click the story.**


End file.
